villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Kent Mansley
Kent Mansley is the main antagonist of the 1999 animated film, The Iron Giant, and a major player in the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains tournament. A ruthless government agent, Mansley works for Judge Claude Frollo before ultimately betraying him in the late stages of the first war. Disney Vs Non Disney Beginnings Kent Mansley was never a stranger to war. He thrived in it. Mansley was serving as a Private in the army when Pearl Harbor was attacked, and was subsequently present on many of the frontlines of several important battles during the Second World War. He had never wanted to join the army, instead preferring the allure of politics, and, as a boy, dreamed of becoming President of the United States. He did not consider himself a fighter, but he excelled at subterfuge and intelligent work - something his superiors picked up on. When the war was over, Mansley returned home, and, prodded on by his enigmatic superior, Alpha, applied for a job at the FBI. With Alpha as his mentor, he rose through the ranks quickly, his ruthless efficiency and attention to detail earning him promotion after promotion. While he felt secure in his position, Mansley did not feel the same about his country; believing that the ongoing tension between the USA and the Soviet Union would lead to a nuclear war, and that America would have to make the first strike. He constantly advocated the use of a tactical nuclear strike against their enemies, believing that if they did not strike, they would pay the price later. His opinions clashed with that of General Rogard, who believed Mansley was paranoid and careless. During his time at the government, he was also approached by a secret society and indoctrinated into their order... When 'the event' occured, Mansley suddenly found his country changed - the darkness that had been unleashed had robbed America of it's President and much of it's army. Corporate entities such as Cobra Industries and Xanatos Enterprises began buying up land and spreading their influence, and Mansley found himself without an employer. Alpha had survived, but mysteriously disappeared, intrigued by the new technologies this world presented him. Mansley investigated the changed world and heard of one particularly powerful figure; Judge Claude Frollo. Frollo had amassed a sizeable army, and was joining forces with other military commanders and Generals in an attempt to strengthen his forces. Frollo feared the witchcraft and technology that had suddenly appeared, and preferred to rely on more traditional means of warfare. Mansley ralled what littl he could of the splintered US army and traveled to France, where he was welcomed into the fold and attended the first meeting of Frollo's alliance... Allied with Frollo Early in the war, Governor Ratcliffe approaches Mansley, asking him to attend a meeting with his mysterious master, Frollo. Mansley agrees to ally with Frollo and witnesses Ruber's attempted takeover. As Frollo begins to form his grand alliance, Kent Mansley is made his intelligence officer. Operations As the war progresses, Frollo falls under the influence of the mysterious "Vanessa", forcing Ratcliffe to take control of operations for the alliance. He takes Kent and Commander Rourke into his confidence while planning a massive attack on the armies of a wizard named Blackwolf. While Rourke leads the attack, Captain Hook sneaks into Blackwolf's fortress and assassinates the wizard himself. The mission is a success. Vs Lady Tremaine Some time later, Mansley becomes suspicious of Lady Tremaine, another member of Frollo's alliance, whom Mansley suspects is using magic - something which Frollo has strictly forbidden any of his allies to do. Worried that Tremaine is plotting against the other members of the alliance, Mansley pays a visit to her home and questions her about her recent activities. Not satisfied with her answers to his questions, he leads a squadron of tanks and soldiers against her the next day, forcing Tremaine to reveal her magic. Unfortunately for Kent, this means the destruction of most of his assault force. Tremaine blasts apart Mansley's tanks and scares off his men. When Kent tries to launch a missile against her, Tremaine completely destroys it. Mansley decides to cut his losses and retreat. Tremaine is later revealed to have been working with "Vanessa," really the sea witch, Ursula. Tremaine flees the faction and allies with Maleficent and The Horned King. Kent couldn't be happier. Betrayal After the fall of the Horned King, Maleficent appears in France to form an alliance with Frollo, something Kent is instantly suspicious of. Mansley is furious when Maleficent brings Lady Tremaine into a full meeting of the faction and has the audacity to place her in a higher position than Mansley. Infuriated, Mansley leaves the meeting and happens upon an old man (in truth, a disguised Jafar) who tells him about the rising power of Ruber's faction. Taking his demotion very personally, Mansley decides the time has come to switch sides. He travels to Queen Grimhilde's old castle, which is being used as a base by Ruber and his allies, and gives the faction all the information he has on Frollo and his plans. This allows Ruber's alliance to finally launch a massive attack on Frollo's headquarters, and Mansley is once again riding high. The Battle of Paris Uisng the information provided by Mansley, Ruber and his allies launch a massive attack against Paris and the Hall of Justice. As Ruber leads a sneak attack, Mansley rides in with the reserves, using his powerful artillary to take out the Hun archers and allowing Tyler's lizard army to breach the gates of the city. He later watches in horror as Hades unleashes the Hydra on the battlefield. The battle ends in total victory for Ruber's forces, despite some high casualties which leave Ruber, Rameses, and Kent as the only surviving leaders of the alliance. Ruber wins the war and proclaims himself King of the World - with Mansley as one of his top lieutenants. Rameses presents Kent with a gift for helping him free Egypt: Lady Tremaine and Drizella, now his scullery maids. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two The Ruberian Age After six months of Ruber's rule, trouble begins to stir once again. Maleficent, seeking to remove Ruber from power, tricks the king into travelling to the swamps of Morva, where he is nearly assassinated by three witches. Ruber meets with Kent and Rameses shortly afterwards and demands that they begin to strengthen their forces. They are soon joined by Lord Maliss, who becomes their new resident sorcerer. Anastasia Attacks Mansley is present when Anastasia Tremaine (Lady Tremaine's older daughter) confronts Rameses in Egypt, hoping to realese her mother and sister. When Rameses refuses, Anastasia unleashes several plagues upon Egypt. Unable to stand the suffering of his people, Rameses is forced to free Lady Tremaine and Drizella, much to the protest of Mansley. A New Plan Afer leaving Egypt, Kent Mansley calls in Norton Nimnul, and Doctor Robotnik to help him in a top secret project. Eventually, a heated rivalry between the two began, and ended with Nimnul fleeing, leaving Robotnik in control of the operation. The new operation: a super-prison for dangerous criminals. With Alpha and Bishop as his new guards, Mansley assembles quite the rogues gallery, capturing John Silver, McLeach, and Captain Gantu. Dual Deaths and Shifting Loyalties Ken Mansley is in Egypt when he discovers Rameses's son dead at the hands of Queen Grimhilde. Upon finding the body, he informs Rameses of his loss. Mansley's fortunes steadily depreciate when he witnesses the "death" of Ruber at Jafar's hands. He does, however, along with the other members of his alliance, pledge his loyalty to Fire Lord Ozai, once the firebender takes over much of the world. When Princess Azula kills the Lizardmen Leader , Mansley finds himself outranked yet again. However, Azula commands an air of legitimacy, so he lets her keep her position. Under Suspicion Yet Azula does not have faith in Mansley herself. She hires a new Fire Nation warden to take control of the prison, ousting Robotnik from his job. She also orders him to keep an eye on Mansley's activities. Abis Mal imprisons Skeletor's Evil Warriors in Kent Mansley's jail; though Trap Jaw claims he cannot be held, Mansley's custom-designed bars prove otherwise. Yet Mansley's worries resume when Fire Lord Ozai dies and Azula takes control of the faction. Now paranoid after the death of her father, Azula banishes Mansley and the rest of her council. Non Disney Villains Tournament Spying Zero tracks down Kent Mansley and uses his magical Geass powers to turn the government agent into a spy. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Frollo's Alliance Category:Kent Mansley's Alliance Category:ratcliffe's alliance in av vs cv Category:Frollo Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Cruella and Kent Mansley Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Marcus's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Zero Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament